El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero
by Elisabeth Lupin
Summary: Sirius Black: irresistible, divertido, bromista, simpático. Todo un merodeador miles de chicas han pasado por su cama, muchas más por sus brazos pero siempre hay una primera vez. Cual fue su primera vez? Quién fue su primer amor?
1. Recuerdos de un pasado

**El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero**

Sirius Black: irresistible, divertido, bromista, simpático. Todo un merodeador; miles de chicas han pasado por su cama, muchas más por sus brazos; pero siempre hay una primera vez. Cual fue su primera vez? Quién fue su primer amor?

Recuerdos de un pasado 

Los merodeadores: James, Sirius y Remus; Prongs, Padfoot y Mooney. Irresistibles, bromistas e inteligentes, mujeriegos donde los haya, increíblemente guapos si se tenían dos ojos en la cara. James Potter, Prongs, era el más alto, con gafas redondas que le daban un aire pillo y un pelo revuelto de color azabache que lo realzaba; sus ojos eran de color chocolate, oscuros, con vetas más claras, cálidos y amables, siempre con un brillo de diversión. Remus Lupin, Mooney, era el intelectual del grupo; menos lanzado que sus dos amigos pero también con una larga lista de conquistas a sus espaldas; apenas un dedo más bajo que su amigo, estaba mucho más delgado que él, aunque no era precisamente enclenque, tenía el pelo castaño dorado, del color del brandy que llevaba con raya a un lado que hacía caer algunos mechones sobre sus ojos, de increíble color dorado que destacaban en su pálida piel. Por último, el don Juan por excelencia: Sirius Black, Padfoot, el chico más guapo del mundo, según la opinión de muchas féminas; pelo largo, sedoso y negro como una pluma de cuervo, tanto que a la luz casi se veían reflejos azules, tan alto como Remus, pero más musculoso, con una constitución parecida a la de James (NdA: Agradecimientos al quidditch...) Unos ojos increíbles, de color azul oscuro, con un círculo casi negro en el borde exterior del iris, sombreados por pestañas oscuras que le daban un atractivo difícil de obviar. Una sonrisa de las suyas, pícara y alegre, de anuncio de dentífrico, podía hacer desmayarse a una chica. (NdA: Instante para dejar de babear y salir de la ensoñación... XD)

Estos eran los merodeadores, una hermandad en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, eran hermanos, aunque no de sangre, ya que se apoyaban en todo y confiarían su vida a los otros. Una prueba de esto eran sus apodos, que no venían por casualidad, pues Remus Lupin era un licántropo, y sus amigos, lejos de despreciarle, se volvieron animagos para pasar esa terrible prueba con él todas las noches. Eso era su mayor secreto... y la mayor prueba de su amistad.

Estaban todos sentados, la noche antes de volver a Hogwarts para empezar su último curso, cada uno en la cama que tenían en el enorme cuarto de James. Allí era donde habían pasado las vacaciones aquel año, ya que Sirius estaba viviendo allí porque se había escapado de su "odiosa y aborrecible casa de locos" palabras textuales, el año anterior.

Este año Lily caerá.

Llevas diciendo eso desde segundo – rió Remus.

Peor esta vez es distinto – exclamó el moreno – El año pasado nos hicimos amigos, incluso nos llevábamos bastante bien.

Sí, - dijo Sirius pensativo – ahora que lo dices no te tiró nada a la cabeza.

Callaos ya!! – les imprecó James mientras se reían los dos.

Es que Prongsie a madurado – se burló Remus con voz melosa – Verdad?

Más risas siguieron a esto, y un agradable murmullo ocupó la habitación mientras charlaban. La famosa Lily era Lily Evans, compañera suya de casa en Hogwarts, y el punto débil de James, que estaba coladito por ella desde que la vio. Pero hasta el año pasado en el que James había "madurado" como bien había remarcado Remus, no se habían llevado nada bien, es más ella le odiaba, y a él le había costado todo un año convencerla de que era alguien distinto. Siguieron hablando de todo y nada, pasando de un tema a otro sin que se les acabasen, y al final, acabaron recordando sus pasadas conquistas. James, divertido de la observación de Remus preguntó como si nada:

Oye Sirius, quién fue tu primera vez?

Lo había preguntado ya antes, cuando había salido el tema, y siempre había recibido un frío mutismo como respuesta. Su amigo se cerraba como una ostra y no se lo había contado ni a ellos. Esa vez no fue diferente. No dijo nada, Remus cambió una mirada con James e insistió

Venga, Padfoot, fue en Hogwarts?

No – dijo él pasado un rato – No fue en Hogwarts.

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta, haciéndoles entender que no pensaba decir nada más, ni seguir hablando. Pero no estaba enfadado, eso sí podían notarlo sus amigos, simplemente estaba triste. Y eso era muy muy raro en Sirius Black.

Siempre lo mismo – susurró Jmaes a Remus – Se cierra como una ostra.

Qué crees que pasó?

No sé, a lo mejor le rompieron el corazón.

A Sirius? No sería al revés?

Y entonces porqué estaría así?

Lo seguro es que él no la ha olvidado. Acuérdate de lo Terence.

Flash-Back

Una joven muy hermosa entró en el gran comedor y como todos los días desde hace un mes, fue a saludar a su novio, el chico más codiciado del colegio. Sabía que tenía suerte, pues Sirius Black nunca había durado tanto con ninguna chica. Cuando le fue a saludar, intentando darle un beso, él se apartó, le miró a los ojos y sin un ápice de remordimiento le dijo

Terence, eres muy bonita y muy simpática, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo.

Estás cortando conmigo? – dijo ella sin podérselo creer.

Sí.

Pero Sirius... porqué?! Creí que me querías!!!

Lo siento, pero esto ya no da para más.

PORQUÉ?!!! – todo el gran comedor les miraba, pero a ella ni le importaba – ES POR ESA, VERDAD?!

Quién?!

No sé – siguió gritando ella histérica – esa en la que piensas mientras estás conmigo!!! Con la que no dejas de compararnos a todas!! Quién es? Dímelo!

Y ante el asombro generalizado, causado tanto por la explicación de la chica, que a todos les resultó completamente veraz, Sirius Black no intentó negarlo, ni mofarse, sólo salió del Gran Comedor con la mirada baja, perdido en sus pensamientos y con una expresión melancólica que nunca nadie había visto en él.

Fin Flash-Back

Fue la que más le duró.

Sí, y acuérdate como estuvo toda la semana siguiente – dijo James recordando lo preocupados que estuvieron – Sin ganas de nada, no se lió con nadie, ni siquiera hablaba con las chicas... llegó a decir que no tenía hambre!!

Sí, eso fue lo más preocupante – Remus sonrió, consciente del enorme apetito de su amigo.

Sabes? Creo que nunca llegaremos a enterarnos, amigo.

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban. Y Sirius, que oyó entre susurros la conversación de sus amigos, cerró los ojos, pensando en unos cabellos cobrizos del tacto de la seda y unos ojos increíbles de color turquesa. La melancolía y la pena encogieron su corazón, como siemrpe que pensaba en ella. "Si al menos pudiese verla, y arreglar lo que ocurrió..."

Una estrella titilante brilló en el cielo, como si hubiese oído su ruego y se regocijase ante la sorpresa que le tenía preparada el destino.

* * *

ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!!!! Despierta, qué no vamos a llegar!!!!!

Mmmm

Una joven gimió sacando una cabeza de larguísimos cabellos sedosos, de un color difícil de definir, como castaño claro, pero con reflejos de bronce bruñido al sol, dorados y rojizos, de entre las sábanas. Abrió los ojos con desgana para mirar a su prima que saltaba alrededor de la cama; eran unos ojos increíbles, de verdadero color turquesa que resaltaban sobre su piel dorada. Gimió y se quedó sentada, dejando ver como sus cabellos caían lisos y con tirabuzones en las puntas hasta sus caderas, y miró a la que la había despertado así, completamente vestida y arreglada ya.

Qué pasa Angie?

Venga, vístete!!! No querrás llegar tarde a Hogwarts!!

Gruñendo la joven se levantó, y su prima salió disparada de la habitación, acelerada como siempre. Angie, o Ángela que era su verdadero nombre, era una chica bajita, aunque no mucho y de huesos finos, aún cuando tenía curvas bien definidas que la hacían deseable a muchos ojos masculinos. Tenía el pelo muy liso, cortado a media espalda, con muchas capas y un flequillo que le daba un aire despeinado; de un color castaño muy oscuro, casi negro pero que a la luz se veía granate. Según creía Alex, ese peinado iba muy bien con su personalidad, alegre, vivaracha, optimista irrefutable e incurable hiperactiva, era un torbellino de actividad. Sus ojos siempre chispeaban como si se riesen de alguna broma que sólo ella podía ver, y tenían un color muy curioso, entre azul cielo, verde manzana y algunas vetas amarillas.

Gruñendo, se puso en pie, odiaba que la despertasen, y además, ya estaba nerviosa por su llegada a Hogwarts. Al haber terminado ya los estudios en la academia a la que solía ir, su padre decidió enviarla al colegio de su prima para que hiciesen el último año juntas. Había pasado allí el verano, oyendo contar a Angie historias fantásticas de aquel sitio. Sonriendo comenzó a vestirse, de forma muy simple: unos vaqueros claros con un cinturón blanco y una simple camiseta de tirantes blanca, además de unas sandalias del mismo color. Se miró en el espejo mientras peinaba su extraordinariamente larga cabellera (NdA: Soy consciente de que me repito, pero es que realmente lo tenía muy largo) y sus ojos se posaron en el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, y que no se había quitado en cuatro largos años. De plata, era un dragón que escupía llamas rodeando dos letras picudas: SB. No era muy grande, pero estaba trabajado con tal minuciosidad y detalle que hasta parecía que se movía.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios carnosos, evocando recuerdos tan dulces como amargos. Con una sonrisa frágil como el cristal, melancólica, peor con un regusto de ira y cólera, terminó de arreglarse el pelo y se puso algo de brillo de labios, su máxima permisión al maquillaje. Ira y amor, cólera y cariño. Era increíble como podía albergar tales sentimientos, tan contrarios, por la misma persona. Un pensamiento vino a su mente, uno que no le era extraño: "Ojalá pudiera verle otra vez" Ese pensamiento voló de su cabeza cuando oyó a su prima gritar desde abajo y corrió a reunirse con ella.

Nos encontramos con Lily allí? – preguntó metiéndose en el coche

Sí, en el andén.

Tengo ganas de verla – sonrió Alex

Había conocido a Lily unos años atrás, en un verano en casa de su prima, y le había caído inmediatamente bien, llegaron a hacerse buenas amigas, sin perder el contacto durante el curso. La chica era una belleza; tenía una piel blanca y nívea una impresionante cabellera roja como nadie más; además sus ojos eran del color de las esmeraldas más puras y le daban un encanto embrujador. Además, era muy inteligente, siempre la primera de la clase, y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quién lo necesitase. Tal vez algo cabezota e irritable cuando se ponía, pero era una buena persona. No habían perdido el contacto desde que se conocieron, pues se escribían durante el curso, y ahora tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Estás nerviosa – no era una pregunta

Intento no estarlo

Vamos a pasárnoslo genial, ya verás – dijo su prima.

Sonrió y llegaron a la estación; tras mil besos y abrazos al padre de Angie, cruzaron el muro y entraron en el andén, donde les acogió la típoca cacofonía de gritos, chillidos y conversaciones en voz tal vez demasiado alta. Ambas jóvenes llevaban sus maletas levitando tras de sí y se levantaron de puntillas para ver si encontraban a su amiga. Alex, viendo una flamboyante cabellera roja muy característica, agitó un brazo gritando:

Lily!!!

La pelirroja las vio y se abrió paso hasta llegar hasta ellas, donde las abrazó efusivamente, con una enorme sonrisa.

Chicas!!! Me alegro de veros!!! Os he echado de menos!! – y echándoles una mirada dijo – Estáis estupendas!

No menos que tú, Lily

La voz masculina que dijo esto por detrás consiguió que la pelirroja se encarnara levemente y se dieron la vuelta las tres para ver al dueño de la voz, acompañado de un amigo que sonreían cordialmente, y otro que llegaba por detrás, dado la vuelta. Los tres eran extremadamente guapos, y el rezagado llegaba agradeciendo con besos al aire a sus fans, Lily y Angie sonrieron divertidas, peor Alex le miró fijamente, éste al verla, se paró de repente y su cara perdió la sonrisa, volviéndose repentinamente seria y melancólica.

Alex – susurró

Sirius.


	2. Reencuentros desafortunados

**Reencuentros desafortunados**

Los dos amigos respectivos se quedaron mirando extrañados como los dos se miraban intensamente, olvidándose del resto del mundo y sin poder reaccionar de la enorme sorpresa que les daba ver al otro alli. Pero el momento pasó y la primera en reaccionar fue ella, que lo hizo con una sonora bofetada.

Sirius giró la cara por el golpe, pero no hizo nada más, sólo se quedó mirando como salía corriendo y subía al tren. Las otras dos, aún estupefactas salieron tras ella a toda prisa, dejando allí plantados a los tres: Remus y James atónitos y estupefactos y Sirius callado, triste y meditabundo.

Nos lo explicas? – dijo Remus en tono suave, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, dándole su apoyo.

Sólo si quieres – añadió James – Vamos dentro.

Entraron y echaron a unos pequeños del compartimento, sentándose en esilencio. James abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, preocupado por su amigo, por su hermano, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, él habló.

No querías saber quién fue mi primera vez?

Ella??!! – exclamaron los dos.

Un largo silencio siguió a esta afirmación, y James y Remus comprendieron muchas cosas. Como porqué a Sirius le gustaba tanto el color turquesa, o la preferencia que siempre había tendio por las chicas castañas y, ante todo, su historia con Terence, pues obviando algunos detalles notables, las dos eran bastante parecidas.

Cuando fue?

En verano de cuarto año.

Pero si tenías quince años!! – exclamó James atónito.

Y ella catorce – dijo el moreno sombrío.

Catorce!!! – el joven Potter no salía de su asombro.

Es... es muy joven – dijo Remus, con su habitual calma y voz de circunstancias, aunque sin emitir ningún juicio, cosa que Sirius agradeció.

Fue en ese campamento de verano para magos al que me mandaron. Nos conocimos y caímos locos el uno por el otro. Merlín, chicos, no sabéis como pude llegar a quererla; la adoraba – la voz de Sirius se quebró y su mirada voló lejos con un extraño brillo – Su pelo es como la seda, con ese color tan especial, y su piel es suave y tersa, sus labios dulces y frescos. Y sus ojos... no sabéis qué color, que expresividad, podía iluminar la oscuridad con una mirada. Su risa, sus charlas, cuando conversábamos y sonreía o fruncía el ceño...

Estás enamorado – sentenció James.

Tal vez – admitió él dejando a sus amigos de piedra mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco; porque, cuántas veces había dicho que él no se enamoraba, que las chicas estaban bien, que podía tenerles cariño pero que jamás se enamoraría? – Pero no funcionará

Qué le hiciste?

Huí, pasamos la noche juntos... y os aseguro que fue perfecto en todos los aspectos, la mejor noche de mi vida. Pero a la mañana siguiente, me entró miedo... mis sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes y no estaba seguro de mí mismo... así que huí, me acobardé y me fui. Le dejé sólo una cosa: mi colgante de la familia.

Se lo diste? – preguntó James curioso – Tu madre casi te mata (y literalmente) cuando dijidte que ya no lo tenías – Sirius no hizo ningún comentario y siguió con su historia.

Se lo dejé en la almohada, la besé por última vez y me fui de vuelta a casa con una excusa ridícula. No volvía a saber nada de ella, corté todo tipo de comunicación, y me resigné a no verla nunca más.

Pero, Paddy, ahora tienes una oportunidad!

No creo que me la dé. Me comporté como un auténtico capullo, no merecería ni volverla a oír hablar.

Pero...

NO! Sólo le haría más daño... – la tristeza, tan extraña en él, que nunca dejaba que se trasluciese, se adueño de sus ojos - ...No estoy hecho para una relación, Prongs

Tonterías! – desestimó este.

De todas formas, ella ya no tendrá ningún sentimiento hacia mí, me encargué de matarlos todos cuando la abandoné así.

Y si es así, amigo – comentó Remus que ya se había comprometido a unir a su amigo con aquella joven – porqué lleva un colgante de plata con un dragón y tus iniciales?

QUÉ??!!

- Alex, Alex!! Estás bien?

Lily y Angie se afanaban en intentar consolar a su amiga, que lloraba con angustia y dolor, como si se le fuese a partir el corazón. Ellas dos no podían hacer nada, excepto abrazarla y esperar a que se le pasase o decidiese contárselo. Mientras, sus sollozos desgarradores las tenían a las dos también al borde de las lágrimas.

Alex, por favor... – rogó Lily con voz cascada.

No pensé volverlo a ver – dijo ella con voz rota – Creí que nunca más le vería...

Pero, qué pasó?

Pues, recuerdas aquel campamento? El de hace tres años?

Si, volviste muy triste... estábamos preocupadas por ti

Allí conocí a Sirius y nosotros...

Si?

No senamoramos, bueno, yo por lo menos, no sé él. Y... – se puso roja, las otras la miraban extrañadas - ...pues eso

Cómo que eso?

Eso – dijo ella haciendo énfasis con sus manos.

OS ACOSTASTEIS???!!!

PLOF

Esa fue Angie cayendo desmayada al suelo, mientras la pelirroja miraba a su amiga con la boca abierta de par en par y los ojos desorbitados. Tras reaccionar, cogieron a la morena, sacudiéndola e intentando reanimarla. Ella abrió los ojos de repente, asustando a las otras y...

COMO SE TE OCURRE???!!!!! TENIAS CATORCE AÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El berrido resonó en todo el tres, y todos se miraron atónitos ante tal grito. Eran bien conocidos los gritos de Angie, que, muchos podían atestiguarlo, tenía buenos pulmones. Pero ese grito se debía haber oído hasta en China. Tres chico sen especial se miraron asombrados y un mismo pensamiento les pasó por la mente "Ya se lo ha dicho"

Ya está, ya está, ya me he clamado.

Qué pasó después? – preguntó Lily con no poca curiosidad – Porque pro tu cara no se puede decir que fuese una mala experiencia.

Pues no... fue maravilloso, fue dulce, atento y cariñoso, y aunque fuese la primera vez para ambos...

Ahhh!!! – las dos chicas se taparon los oídos ante el nuevo lamento de la morena – Y yo que quería saber quién fue la primera incauta de Black!!Resolver el gran misterio, y resulta que eras tú!!

Qué gran misterio?

Luego te contamos. Sigue con tu historia.

Pues, ... no se que pasó. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y él no estaba, sólo me dejó esto – se tocó el colgante (Nda: era pequeño, como dos falanges de un dedo) – Y desapareció del campamento.

Ese es un colgante de la familia Black...

Cómo? – inquirió Lily curiosa como siempre ante un nuevo aspecto del mundo mágico que desconocía.

Las grandes familias sangre pura – explicó Angie con un ademán de desdén – Tienen todas un signo, ya sea una estrella, una luna, o un animal. A todos los primogénitos se les obsequia con un colgante en plata con ese signo y sus iniciales. Lo consideran algo así como un sello, una marca.

Es importante entonces

Sí, mucho – repuso Alex – Y es lo que me hace pensar que a pesar de todo, él sintió algo por mi. Intenté comunicarme con él muchas veces, le envié cartas, lechuzas, lo intenté hasta por chimenea. Pero nunca lo conseguí, parecía que quería olvidarse de mí. Así que dejé de intentarlo, me resigné y seguí mi vida – concluyó con voz triste, que rompió el corazón de sus amigas.

Y tu sigues amándole. – aseguró Angie.

Mucho, y ha pasado ya tiempo.

Sabes? En el colegio es un gran misterio quien fue la primera vez de Sirius – Alex alzó una ceja – Y creo que nunca te ha olvidado.

Por lo menos, nunca ha salido con una chica más de un mes – el gesto de Alex se endureció.

Lo importante es que tú le sigas queriendo.

No sé, no quiero sufrir más... me hizo mucho daño.

Tú no querías!!!!! – exclamó Angie horrorizada.

IMBECIL!!! – dijo Lily dandole un capón, ante la mirada divertida de la castaña – Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho!

Angie le sacó la lengua y se rieron las tres, deshaciendo parte de la tensión que habían acumulado. Pasado un rato, aparecó en la puerta un chico muy guapo, de aspecto intelectual. Remus Lupin, la parte sensata de los merodeadores, saludó alegremente a las tres chicas del compartimento.

Hola chicas – sonrió, haciendo ver a Alex que debía de tener alguna que otra admiradora – Lils, debemos ir a la reunión de prefectos, recuerdas?

Ah, sí, se me había olvidado!! Chicas, vuelvo enseguida.

No te preocupes – dijo Angie y Alex sonrió de medio lado mirando a la pelirroja.

No me presentasl Lils?

Ah! Perdona! No se donde tengo la cabeza hoy! Alex, él es Remus Lupin, el otro prefecto de Gryffindor. Remus, ella es Alejandra Sillen.

Encantada – dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

Al verla, a Remus no se le hizo nada raro que Sirius se hubiese enamorado. La chica era hermosa, hermosísima, y sin serlo de una forma clásica. Y exhalaba toda ella una dulzura, una suavidad, que hacían sentir a cualquiera cómodo instantáneamente. Serena y tranquila, sería el contrapunto perfecto para su amigo, tan movido. Y comprendía ahora porqué Sirius estaba tan prendado de aquella sonrisa.

Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos – sonrió el licántropo

Sí, me gustaría.

Bueno, Lils, que no llemaos – los dos salieron del compartimento, y Remus, antes de cerrar, le dijo a Alex con una sonrisa – Por cierto, bonito colgante.

De repente, un alboroto en el pasillo les hizo asomarse a todos, para ver a una panda de niñas, sobre todo de su curso, colocadas en formación, todas muy arregladas y maquilladas y parpadeando tanto que hasta les daban viento a los observadores. Alex miró atónita la escena y Remus alzó los ojos al cielo. Una de las chicas, con una chapa en su capa de uniforme en la que ponía "Remus Lupin´s club de fans" y debajo "Presidenta" con una foto del joven detrás, habló.

En nombre de su club de fans, permítenos acompañarte hasta tu reunión, haremos que nada obstaculice tu camino – Remus se encogió de hombros, pues siempre había sido menos prepotente que sus amigos y la chica se volvió hacia las otras – Moveos.

Y con una rapidez asombrosa, las chicas despejaron el pasillo ante la mirada asombrada de la nueva, que no conocía aquella realidad de Hogwarts. Ella vio asombrada como las jóvenes se quedaban en las puertas de los compartimentos, impidiendo que las chicas que no fueran del club se acercasen demasiado a él. Dejando a Remus y Lily en las (capaces) manos del club de fans, Angie metió a Alex en el compartimento meneando la cabeza. Ya dentro, Alex sólo se tocó el collar y se quedó mirando desconcertada la puerta cerrada por la que habían salido, y pensando seguramente que las chicas de aquel colegio estaban todas locas.

* * *

Uolasssssssssssssss!!!!

No suelo scribir n mis historias, xo weno. Gracias a tds los q m an djao un review, me hace mxa ilusion . Sé q e tardao dmasiao en actualizar (sq l ordenador sta scaxarrao) xo intentaré ir un poco más rápido.

Un kiss, y dejadme vuestras opiniones

Danke


	3. Seleccion

**Planes y Selección**

Deberías hacer algo con ese colgante si no quieres que todo el mundo se pregunte porqué lo llevas – dijo Angie pasado un rato desde que se fuera el merodeador con Lily.

Sí, normalmente lo hago, pongo un hechizo de disimulo en las iniciales, y sólo se ve el dragón.

Bien pensado.

Emmm, Angie?

Sí?

Me puedes contar un poco sobre el Sirius que conoces? No sé... quienes son sus amigos y eso.

Pues precisamente Remus es uno de sus mejores amigos.

Angie le contó muchas cosas, sobre los merodeadores, sus bromas y las peleas que solían tener con ellos. Le contó sobre el club de fans, el incansable flirteo de James con Lily y las miles de chicas de Sirius. Aunque le dolió esto, prefirió contarselo ella que no que se enterase por otros; y ser la única que viese el dolor en ojos de su prima al enterarse.

Cómo está Black? – preguntó Lily al licántropo mientras iban por el tren.

Raro – dijo Remus – nunca le había visto así. Está triste, casi deprimido.

Vaya, eso no pega mucho en él.

No y eso es lo que me hace pensar que siente algo muy fuerte por ella.

No lo entiendo, porqué se fue?

Eso solo lo sabe él. Pero estaba asustado; Sirius nunca conoció el amor. Deberías ver su casa, es horrible, todo frío y sin cariño. Y por eso, tal vez, al ver unos sentimientos tan fuertes, que todavía no conocía, se asustó.

Hmmmm

No le juzgues precipitadamente Lily, - dijo el rubio sabiamente – No puedes saber lo que sintió si no has pasado por lo mismo.

Supongo…

Bien, entonces te quiero pedir algo. – y esbozó una sonrisa típica de merodeador, y que hacía temblara más de una – quiero juntar a esos dos.

Bien, bien… eso será divertido.

Estoy nerviosa

Bah! Ni te preocupes, toda la familia ha estado en Gryffindor, no vas a ser la excepción.

Sigo nerviosa.

Piensa esto – dijo Lily – Eres muy guapa, y eres muy lista. Nadie puede decir nada.

Y si me mandan a Slytherin?

Jajaja, buena broma prima.

Las chicas se despidieron de Alex, dejándola con los niños de primero. Alex se miró en una ventana; llevaba una coleta alta que apartaba el pelo de su cara. Su colgante relució entre el cuello de la camisa y ella sonrió. Esto iba a ser un nuevo comienzo. Había encontrado a Sirius, y aunque sabía que le costaría perdonarle, también era consciente de que sentía algo muy fuerte por él; y había una posibilidad de que él la correspondiera. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y soltó su cabello, que cayó en ondas hasta la cintura, como una cascada de seda broncínea libre de sus ataduras. Así llevaba el pelo cuando le conoció, recordó sonriendo; y nada más verla, le había dicho sin pensar, que le encantaba su pelo. Y ella se sonrojó y cayó como una idiota a sus pies. Iba a conquistar al conquistador; pasase lo que pasase.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella esperó, como le habían dicho, hasta que el director, un anciano barbado, anunció su incorporación al séptimo curso. Tomando aire, entró tranquilamente, exhalando serenidad, con la cabeza bien alta. Oyó murmullos y alguno que otro comentario que o molestaban o halagaban. Imperturbable, siguió hasta el estrado y se sentó bajo el sombrero.

Sirius la miró, la observó atentamente, siendo la primera vez que podía hacerlo tranquilo. Aún tenía esa aura de seguridad y, al mismo tiempo, de dulzura, que se desprendían de cada uno de sus gestos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como cuando la conoció, mucho más largo, pero igual de cautivante que siempre. Le había encantado su pelo desde que la conoció, en realidad, recordó con una medio sonrisa, lo primero que le había dicho era que le encantaba. Se había sentido como un idiota, pero mereció la pena sólo por ver su sonrisa. Se puso el sombrero, y él rogó por que le tocara en Gryffindor, en realidad, se preguntaba que le estaría diciendo.

"Bien, bien, otra Sillen. Orgullosa, fiera y leal, muy leal, incluso a ti misma y tus sentimientos. Creo que está muy claro, y te espera un gran futuro en donde brillarás con luz propia. Pero de momento, te pondré en el sitio al que perteneces: GRYFFINDOR"

Ella se dirigió contente hacia sus amigas, entre los aplausos, y se sentó en el sitio que le habían dejado con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, mientras Angie montaba bulla a su lado y Lily, frente a ella, aplaudía contenta. Remus, junto a la pelirroja, sonriendo la felicitó, y luego se quedó mirando al moreno a su lado, absortos el uno en el otro, hasta que, al otro lado de Lily, otro moreno, muy despeinado, por cierto, y bastante guapo carraspeó.

Ejem. Creo que no nos han presentado… que aquí la educación brilla por su ausencia – dijo con una mirada intencionada a la pelirroja, que le sacó la lengua – Me llamo James Potter, bienvenida a Gryffindor.

Gracias, encantada, yo soy Alejandra, pero llámame Alex

Genial, un gusto conocer a una chica tan guapa.

Ves? Ya está ligando otra vez – le dijo Lily a Remus, con una mueca divertida – le vale cualquiera… y no lo digo por ti, Alex

No seas tonta, mi flor, tu sabes que eres la única a la que quiero de verdad.

Ya ya, eso dices.

Alex sonrió al ver como se peleaban ellos dos y fue a coger la jarra para servirse al mismo tiempo que Sirius. Sus manos coincidieron, al igual que sus miradas; ambos apartaron la mano rápidamente, como si se hubiesen quemado y miraron para otro lado, sonrojados. Un momento… Sirius Black, sonrojado?? Los cuatro amigos no salían de su estupor, cuando este tomó la palabra.

Y, Alex… cómo has estado? – dijo seriamente

…Bien, supongo, y tú?

Bueno… normal.

Angie parpadeó, el Sirius que ella conocía hubiese saltado con una de sus frases de ligoteo o hubiese presumido. Sin embargo ahora, era casi tímido.

Me alegro de verte – dijo él.

Porque será que no me lo creo? – repuso ella con voz seca.

Sirius lo acusó como un golpe, y abrió la boca para contestar, peor ningún sonido salió de su boca. La volvió a cerrar y apartó l avista. En ese momento, James vio como se acercaba una de las muchas "amigas" de Sirius, una de las jefas de su club de fans. Se levantó, viendo que causaría problemas y la interceptó.

Ey, Sonia

Hola James qué tal el verano? – dijo parpadeando como una loca y con voz empalagosa, Remus se rió al ver como Angie hacía que vomitaba. La chica iba a por Sirius, pero si se le ponía otro merodeador por delante, qué mejor?

Bien, bien, oye, te quería pedir un favor – dijo mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en algo – eeem… podrías decirle a los de primer año que luego esperan en la puerta? – viendo que iba a rechistar o peor, a poner un puchero, añadió rápidamente – Es que creo que a una chica tan guapa como tú le harán más caso que a mí.

Bueno, vale – dijo riéndose tontamente. Lily se rió, tapándose la boca para amortiguarlo. La chica les miró con superioridad, que solo les dio más risa, y dándole un beso a James, se fue.

Este soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras Remus le hacía un signo de perfecto con la mano y sonreía. Lily y Angie dijeron, parpadeando mil veces por segundo y con voz de pito

Qué tal el verano Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames?

Oh, venga, dejadlo ya!!! – dijo este mientras se partían todos de risa.

Todos? No, (nda: eso me recordó a asterix) los dos tortolitos ni se enteraron, Sirius volvió a abrir la boca y su voz se oyó como un susurro ronco.

Alex, lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

Sabes cuantas veces te escribía para no recibir nada de vuelta? Intenté llamarte por chimenea, intenté ir a verte, pero te esfumaste sin más. Podrías haber tenido la decencia de contestar, aunque fuese para cortar conmigo.

Lo siento – repitió Sirius con congoja al escuchar el dolor en la voz de ella. Los demás miraban incómodos a otro lado para dejarles intimidad – Merlín, no sabes como.

Eso no va a arreglar nada, Orión.

Alex salió del comedor y Sirius, nada más desaparecer ella por la puerta, salió también. Los otros cuatro se miraron con diversos grados de estupor y desasosiego.

Mmm, le ha llamado Orión?

Y eso?

Es su segundo nombre

Nadie le llama así – añadió Remus a lo dicho por su amigo.

Creo que voy a someter a mi prima a un interrogatorio intensivo.

A Sirius no le gusta nada que le llamen Orión – comentó James – le recuerda a su padre.


	4. Bla, bla, bla

**Bla, bla, bla… y bla **

****

****

Cuando Lily y Angie llegaron a su dormitorio, vieron a Alex sentada sobre su cama, en su habitual pijama de seda azul, cepillándose el pelo con la mirada perdida. Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada y se sentaron junto a ella. Lily preguntó con voz suave y dulce, realmente preocupada.

- Cómo estás?

- No sé. No sería sincera si te dijese que bien.

- Alex, no se qué podría decirte para que te sintieses mejor – dijo su prima, contrita, abrazándola.

- No digas nada, me basta con que estés aquí.

- Bueno, estamos las dos aquí; y si te sirve de consuelo, creo que no había visto a Sirius tan triste nunca en los seis años que le conozco.

- Pfff – resopló Angie ganándose una mirada reprobadora de la pelirroja.

- Sabéis, antes de entrar en el comedor, tomé una resolución. Me dije que conquistaría a Sirius, pasase lo que pasase; sé que le amo, y se que podría ser feliz con él – las chicas la escuchaban sin decir nada, esperando a que acabase – Pero, cuando por fin estuve frente a él… no pude hacer nada… fue, fue como si toda la rabia que había acumulado se soltase de repente, como si me fuese imposible perdonar! Y si no le puedo perdonar chicas?? Y si le sigo guardando rencor siempre?

- Sólo con lo que has dicho ya deberías saber que al final le perdonarás – dijo Lily – sólo necesitas más tiempo, para apaciguar tus sentimientos.

- Y no estaría de mal que te hicieses de rogar un poco….

- Angie! – se quejó la pelirroja, mientras Alex se reía de las dos.

- Qué! Es cierto, no puedes dejar que él te vea como a una presa fácil!

- En eso tienes razón! – admitió la castaña.

- Más animada?

- Si, gracias.

- Oh! Por Merlín! Otra rara más para el cuarto! – exclamó una voz empalagosa desde la entrada. Las miradas de las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia la chica que había hablado, topándose con la típica rubia-de-bote-sin-cerebro-a-la-que-solo-le-interesa-perseguir-chicos. – Lo que faltaba! Lo que tenemos que soportar, verdad Mandy?

- Sí, completamente Sophie!

- Auch! –se quejó Alex – creo que ese pito me dañó los tímpanos

Sus dos amigas rieron, apreciando la verdad en el comentario, la llamada Mandy, resopló y se dirigió muy digna a su cama. En cambio la otra las miró con superioridad y se metió en el baño. Las tres decidieron que ya se había hecho tarde y se metieron en la cama, quedándose dormidas casi enseguida, excepto una bella joven de ojos turquesa, que tuvo un sueño agitado, atormentado por unos ojos de color cobalto.

Cuando los merodeadores subieron a la habitación que tenían solo para los tres se la encontraron desierta, James miró a Remus, y entendiéndose sólo con una mirada, sacaron el mapa del merodeador, su gran logro. Recorrieron las estancias del castillo que se mostraban, buscando sin cesar la motita negra con el letrero Sirius Black, hasta que la encontraron en la antigua torre de astronomía, el sitio preferido por el moreno cuando algo le molestaba o entristecía. Ni se les pasó por la cabeza dormirse, ya con el pijama, Remus se puso a leer y James jugaba con su snitch, esperando ambos a su amigo. Este llegó muy entrada la noche, y ellos dos, le miraron, ofreciéndole su apoyo. Él sonrió y dijo simplemente, mientras se desvestía.

- Necesitaba pensar.

- Ella fue algo dura.

- No, era lo que merecía, y lo sabéis.

- Sirius – dijo Remus seriamente, quitándose las gafas de montura cuadrada que usaba para leer (nda: me encanta la idea de Remus con gafas!! S tan mono n.n) – ni siquiera pienses en rendirte.

- Hey! Cuando me he rendido yo? – dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa.

- Así se habla hermano!!! Y para ayudarte estamos nosotros – dijo James contento, pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Seremos la brigada de ayudantes para el perdón y el enamoramiento de Sirius Black!

- No había un nombre más corto? – preguntó Remus.

- Para qué? Somos la BAPESB, Moony, decidido!

- Eh! Me gusta el nombre!

- Ves? Es genial!!

- No tenéis remedio – suspiró el lobo.

Sus amigos rieron, y Sirius cambió el tema completamente, empezando a planear su broma de principio de año, que no podía faltar. James y Remus le dejaron hacer, sabiendo que se sentía mucho mejor. Ya justo antes de dormirse, James se desperezó por una pregunta súbita y se dirigió a su amigo moreno

- Ey, Paddy, cómo es que te llamó Orión?

- Eso, creí que lo mantenías en secreto.

- Fue a través de un juego de preguntas que hicimos ella y yo, me lo preguntó y me había comprometido a decir la verdad, así que… - dijo él.

- Ahh.

Luego ya no hubo más preguntas, los merodeadores se durmieron, con una sonrisa en la boca, especialmente cierto perrito que recordaba momentos felices.

Flash back

- Me he dado cuenta de que apenas nos conocemos – dijo una Alex algo más pequeña, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sirius, que tenía su cabeza recostada en su regazo.

- Bueno, sólo tienes que preguntar para saber – sonrío dulcemente el moreno.

- Tengo una idea, haremos preguntas turno por turno, vale? Y está prohibido mentir, que te conozco.

- Oh, me ofendes – con aire dolido.

- Venga – rió ella – yo empiezo. Mmmmm Nombre completo.

- Noooo! Esa no!! Cualquier otra!

- Vaya, ya me ha entrado la curiosidad, venga dímelo!!

- No

- Porqué no?

- Te reíras.

- No!! Prometido

- Que no te lo digo.

- Porfiiii – dijo ella poniendo ojos de cachorrito y un lindo puchero, él, al verla así, no pudo evitar besarla, tan sólo un suave roce en los labios.

- Sirius Orión Sebastian Black

Ella ahogó una risa, y él con una imprecación, riéndose también, la tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas como venganza. Ella se reía a carcajada limpia, y era un sonido puro, cristalino, tan lleno de vida, que lo adoró, y se la quedó mirando. La recostó en su pecho y se quedaron los dos mirando el cielo.

- Te has reído!

- Lo siento, es que es tan rimbombante!

- Bueno, me toca, Nombre completo – ella rió otra vez y contestó

- Alejandra Selene Morgana Sillen – ahora el que se reía a carcajada limpia era él.

- Porqué no te gusta tu nombre?

- Orión es mi padre, y mi padre no es una buena persona. Es el típico sangre limpia, orgulloso, cruel y despiadado. Odio que me estén comparando constantemente con él.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes porqué.

- Bueno, además, tú nunca serías como tu padre.

- Y cómo sabes eso.

- Porque tienes un gran corazón, Sirius, y si la gente no es capaz de verlo, es que son ciegos.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

- Me toca, tu color favorito?

- El azul – sonrió ella.

Y así siguió la tarde, entre preguntas, respuestas, anécdotas y demás.

Fin Flash Back

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó, al percatarse de que recordaba prácticamente todo lo que le había dicho. Ese momento había sido uno de los más felices de su vida, hablando de banalidades con ella, tendidos juntos en la hierba, mirando la forma de las pocas nubes que se rosaban en el atardecer, y contemplando los colores cambiantes del cielo.

La mañana siguiente llegó y por una vez en la historia, Sirius se levantó temprano… y por su propio pie! Sin hacer caso de la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos, se arregló con esmero y empezó a meter prisa a sus compañeros.

- Sirius, y que hay de nuestra entrada triunfal? – preguntó James.

Así es como habían designado su entrada, siempre a horas tardías en el comedor. Lo cierto es que en un principio era por necesidad más que por ninguna otra cosa. Hacían falta horas para conseguir despertar a Sirius y milenios hasta que terminaba de arreglarse; así que cuando entraban al comedor, estaba todo el mundo allí, y las chicas se volvían todas a mirarles. Una vez, oyeron de forma fortuita a una chica denominándola así, así que se quedó con el nombre, y ya era una tradición, casi, de la escuela.

- Qué me importa a mí?? Venga, a Alex le gusta levantarse temprano, y Lily es madrugadora, seguro que ya están abajo.

- Ya decía yo que tenía que haber unas faldas de por medio – comentó Remus.

- No son UNAS faldas, Moony – dijo Sirius ofendido.

- Ya, ya. Bueno, estoy listo

- Vamos Prongs! Ya deberías saber que no hay nada que hacer con tu pelo.

- Bien, pues ya estoy.

Bajaron al comedor, que estaba medio vacío, y se dirigieron hacia un grupo de tres chicas que desayunaban con tranquilidad. Lily, que era la que estaba de frente, se les quedó mirando asombrada, así como Angie, que miró atónita como los chicos se sentaban junto a ellas. Estirándose por encima de la mesa, la morena le tocó la frente a James, que le miró extrañado.

- No, no tiene fiebre.

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

- A qué se debe este repentino afán madrugador? – preguntó Lily alzando una ceja.

- Qué pasa, pelirroja, no podemos levantarnos temprano? – inquirió Sirius, sentado junto a Alex.

- Mmmmmmm … no

- Y vuestra "entrada triunfal" (nda: nótese el sarcasmo) – dijo Angie

- Entrada triunfal? – preguntó su prima desorientada.

- Es como las tontitas como Sophie y Mandy conocen el momento en que los merodeadores entran a desayunar.

- Oh.

- Bah! – desestimó Sirius – No es más que una chorrada. Si no fuese por que a Prongs y a Moony les encanta, yo vendría mucho más temprano.

Sus amigos lo intentaron, se puede decir a su favor que lo intentaron de veras, lo mismo que las chicas, que le miraron atónitas un momento. Luego estallaron a carcajadas, cada cual más ruidosa, y acabaron todos cogiéndose el estómago y llorando de la risa, ante la cara indignada del ojiazul. Alex se tapó la boca con la mano, escondiendo una sonrisa que se escapó a sus labios, mientras el chico junto a ella inflaba los mofletes fastidiado, como un niño pequeño. El desayuno transcurrió en lo que se podría llamar paz tras este incidente; Sirius y Alex se echaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, pero no se atrevían a mirarse de frente y no se dirigían la palabra directamente. Sus amigos miraron curiosos como interactuaban, haciéndoseles graciosa la actitud de ambos. La gente comenzó a llenar el gran comedor, a medida que iba avanzando la hora. Pero algo vino a turbar su paz, algo en forma de masa pegajosa con mechas rubias.

- Siri-pooh!!!!!!

Sophie se abalanzó al cuello de Sirius, haciendo que Alex alzase una ceja.

- Qué haces aquí cielo? Normalmente venís más tarde para entrar cuando todo el mundo está ya dentro! No deberías romper así una bonita tradición – dijo con un puchero

- Sophie, que entráramos tarde no era más que mala suerte – contestó Sirius con condescendencia – así que no te pongas así.

- Hmphf! Rompéis una tradición por venir a desayunar con…. Estas.

- Cielo, "esta" te va a echar un maleficio como no te vayas – dijo Angie de mala uva – Estás interrumpiendo MI desayuno y, encima, me quitas el apetito. Puf! Cuanta colonia te has echado? No comprendo como Sirius no se asfixia, a mí me están dando arcadas.

- Ves Siri??!! No son más que unas brutas sin modales.

- Sophie, anda, vete y déjanos tener el desayuno en paz – dijo Sirius.

La joven se quedó boquiabierta mirando como era despachada elegantemente por Sirius; y se fue, sintiéndose humillada y diciéndose por dentro que aquella bruta pagaría por ello. Se vengaría, ya se le ocurriría algo. Y además, tenía que tratar el tema con las chicas de la organización. Estaban perdiendo a los merodeadores; a James la tenía encandilado esa arpía pelirroja que a saber qué hechizo u poción había usado para ello, Remus siempre era cortés, es más, era un encanto, pero siempre estaba distante… y Sirius, su Siri, las estaba dejando de lado por estar con esas tres, ya en la cena anterior no le gustó nada que el chico estuviese sólo pendiente de la nueva. Y como presidenta de su club de fans, debía impedir que Siri terminase con alguna chica que no fuese parte de él.

- Vaya, Sirius, tienes muchas admiradoras – dijo Alex, algo resentida. No sabía porqué, pero le había molestado mucho la escenita.

Lily le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y le miró con reproche; a su vez, Angie le dio una patada a la pelirroja y le echó la misma mirada. James las miró divertido y dijo, alejando la mente de su amigo, a punto de deprimirse otra vez, del comentario de la castaña:

- Cuando dejéis las miradas matadoras, llenas de sobreentendidos, podríamos ir a ver los horarios.

- Cierto – sonrió Angie

- Vamos.

Cogieron los horarios, y miraron a ver qué clases tenían. Hoy a primera hora Lily, Remus y James tenían Runas Antiguas, Angie Aritmancia, y Sirius tenía Magia de Civilizaciones Muertas… con Alex.

- Mmm, tenemos la misma clase – dijo

- Sí, eso parece.

- Bueno, deberíamos ir yendo – añadió el joven con suavidad – está en la otra punta del castillo, y no creo que quisieras llegar tarde.

- Cierto, bueno, vamos.

- Síiiii, eso, iros, nosotros tenemos que… consultar algo con la profesora Vector – dijo Remus.

- Sí!! Cierto – y los dos cogieron a James y se fueron corriendo.

- Yo me tengo que ir! La torre de astronomía está lejísimos – dijo la morena – Hala, sed buenos.

- Adiós…

"Por Merlín!! Qué mal disimulan" pensaron los dos jóvenes mientras se dirigían en silencio hacia su próxima clase.

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lo siento de veras!!! Es que no he tenido ni tiempo y ncima stba n una specie de bloqueo creativo ( q bien a sonao eso) Weno, ya se que no hay excusa! Pero ahora tendre más tiempo, y actualizaré más rápido.

Gracias a todos los que me leéis, y especialmente a aquellos que me dejáis reviews.


	5. Historia y Flores

Uolassssssssssssssssssss, se q e tardado mxo y q staréis mu enfadados cnmigo... Gomen n.n

Weno, aquí está un nuevo capi, y el siguiente le subiré mañana probablemetne. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y decidme si os gusta.

Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!

**Historia y Flores**

Sirius y Alex se dirigían tranquilamente a su clase, sin hablar, sólo caminaban, y extrañamente, con todo lo que había pasado, no iban incómodos. Llegaron rápido a la clase, que realmente no estaba muy lejos y se dieron cuenta de que eran los primeros. Sirius le abrió la puerta, sin ningún tipo de ademán, ni de sonrisa seductora, sólo dejando salir aquel "verdadero yo" que tan poco se veía. Ambos se sentaron junto a las ventanas, y el moreno sonrió al ver como el sol incidía en los cabellos de la joven, haciéndolos parecer bronce bruñido.

Te pega mucho esta clase – dijo el moreno, dejando a la joven extrañada.

Y eso?

Pues, no sé, siempre te ha gustado mucho la historia, las civilizaciones antiguas, y ya desde pequeña sabías un montón sobre ellas.

Cierto – sonrió Alex, al ver que Sirius se acordaba de tantas cosas - siempre me han gustado… Y tú? Porqué te apuntaste a esta clase?

… me recordaba a ti – dijo el moreno.

Y su tono era sincero, el más sincero que cualquiera hubiese oído en él antes. Y Alex se estremeció cuando oyó la entonación. Era sólo una frase, pero estaba tan cargada de añoranza, de melancolía, de cariño… de amor, que dolía sólo escucharla. Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y apartó la mirada de aquellos orbes de zafiro que se empeñaban en destriparla a fondo y de remover en ella recuerdos tan dulces como amargos.

Sé que no me crees; no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo. Pero te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias. Lo siento. No te puedes imaginar cuanto. Sé que lo que hice fue cobarde, ruin y absolutamente imperdonable; y aún así sigo rogando por tu perdón. Aunque no lo merezca, pero me he dado cuenta todos estos años que mi corazón sangraba por haberlo hecho, es una de las pocas cosas de las que me arrepiento en la vida, el haberme ido así, y no tengo justificación posible. Y sin embargo… sin embargo, tú me sigues dando esperanza. Me la das porque conservas el colgante que te dejé, el único recuerdo que no escondí de ti.

No sigas, por favor, no sigas – Alex tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, un nudo en la garganta y le costaba respirar – Significaste mucho para mí… significas mucho para mí, aún ahora. Pero no es tan fácil perdonar, Sirius, no es tan fácil. Las palabras solas no bastan.

Entonces dime qué hacer – gimió desesperado el chico.

Si lo hiciese, tus disculpas no tendrían valor.

Y con esta frase se terminó su conversación. Ambos se sentaban juntos, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, pero parecía que les separaba un abismo. El resto del día pasó en la más completa apatía para los dos. Y sus amigos que no sabían que había pasado, se desesperaban intentando encontrar la razón por la que estaban así. Aquella noche, en el cuarto de los merodeadores, Remus sacó un tema cualquiera para ver si conseguía distraer a Sirius.

Ey, chicos, cuándo vuelve Wormtail?

Ni idea, sigue en ese viaje con su padre, - dijo James – pero creo que vuelve para navidad.

Oh, bien, estaremos los merodeadores completos al fin.

Sí, tú que crees que estará haciendo?

No sé, supongo que su padre quería que se repusiese de la muerte de su madre.

Cierto, pobre debía estar destrozado.

Muy lejos de allí, en Albania precisamente, Peter Pettigrew aceptaba la marca oscura, en símbolo de lealtad a su nuevo líder, Lord Voldemort; pero esa es otra historia. Los merodeadores charlaron tranquilamente sobre varios temas, echando miradas inquietas a su amigo, que seguía perdido en las nubes. De repente, como si le hubiese venido la iluminación, se incorporó de golpe de su cama y soltó.

Necesito vuestra ayuda!!!

Mmm, claro Paddy, para qué?

Para hacer que Alex me perdone, para qué si no?

Y qué tienes pensado?

No sé, darme ideas. Ella dice que las palabras solas no bastan, así que qué creéis que haría falta.

No lo sé.

Pídele perdón una y otra vez, - dijo Remus – y acompáñalo con regalos. Flores, chocolates… no sé, algo que demuestre que ella es especial. Hazle ver que no te irás de su lado de nuevo, hazle comprender que la necesitas.

Vaya Moony, eres todo un romántico – ironizó James con una sonrisa.

No!!! Es perfecto!! Gracias Moony.

Y con esto, el joven desapareció. Remus y James se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, sin saber que pensar de la actitud de su amigo. Tras esperar un rato, decidieron acostarse, ya mañana lo descubrirían.

Alex se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un aroma dulce y delicado envolviéndola, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y se desperezó poco a poco, hasta abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, volvió la cabeza a su mesilla de noche, donde vio con asombro un enorme ramo de rosas de intenso color carmín. Atónita, y ante las miradas divertidas de sus amigas, y envidiosas de las otras dos chicas, cogió la tarjeta que había prendida en una rosa.

"Si las palabras no bastan, las complementaré con flores.

Te lo diré una y mil veces, hasta que me perdones:

Lo siento"

Y firmaba con un simple Sirius; Alex se quedó extasiada, con la tarjeta en una mano y la otra acariciando una de las aterciopeladas rosas. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, alegre, radiante. Guardó cuidadosamente la tarjeta en una cajita en la mesilla y, cortando el largo tallo de una de las flores, se la colocó en el cabello. Tras esto hizo un hechizo para que nunca se marchitasen y fue entonces cuando su mirada soñadora se tropezó con la de sus amigas, que reían.

Y bien? Quién las manda? –preguntó Lily.

Pff, algún tipo sin estilo – dijo Sophie con una voz cargada de envidia y de celos – quién si no haría algo así.

En realidad es Sirius quién las envía – comentó Alex – pero seguro que agradece tu opinión.

Las tres chicas salieron, muertas de risa al ver la cara de espanto de las dos fans de Sirius, y allí, al pie de la escalera, se encontraron con el hombre en cuestión. Alex sonrió dulcemente, y para todos fue patente la alegría que nació en el joven Black. Sus ojos se iluminaron y parecieron despedir parte de su felicidad. Alex sonrió y dijo tocando la flor en la que había reparado el moreno.

Vas por buen camino.

Y eso bastó para hacer a Sirius feliz por el resto del día. Y fue un día realmente satisfactorio para Alex, porque su perrito moreno se estaba esforzando realmente en hacer que la perdonase. Había estado todo el día junto a ella, sin agobiarla, sin estar pegado a ella, pero su presencia se hacía notoria. Si no llegaba a la mantequilla, él se la pasaba. Le llenaba la copa cuando se le acababa, le ayudaba a orientarse para ir a las clases, le resolvía dudas de cualquier materia que se le resistiese, le devolvía cosas que se le habían olvidado. Y todo ello discretamente, sin una palabra, sin esperar recompensas o agradecimientos, de manera que era prácticamente imperceptible. Claro que Alex lo notó, y se enterneció al ver que el joven, a su manera, la estaba haciendo ver que no la iba a dejar sola de nuevo. Y Alex sonrió algo maliciosamente, y se dispuso a ver cuanto le duraba la racha a Sirius, aún sabiendo que, ya de antemano, había ganado su perdón.


	6. Cabezota empedernido

Weno, aki sta l siguiente capi!! Spero que disfrutéis leyendo... a mi me gustó mxo scribir este en especial.

Bien, Gracias por leer y plisssssss, dejen reviews, q yo e sido buena y e actualizado rápido XDD!

**6-Cabezota empedernido**

A la mañana siguiente, fue un ramo de azucenas que desprendían un olor delicioso y endulzaban el aire de la habitación. Alex sonrió y se preparó para el nuevo día, poniéndose esta vez la azucena en el cabello. Sus amigas sonrieron al ver que hacía de nuevo el hechizo para que no se muriesen las flores. Conociendo a Sirius, que lo conocían, una vez que se empeñaba en algo, era más cabezota que James, que ya era decir, así que no pararía hasta que Alex le perdonase.

Los días se sucedieron de la misma forma; los merodeadores y ellas pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y todos comenzaban a conocerse mejor. Sirius seguía cuidando de Alex en todos aquellos pequeños detalles que pasaban desapercibidos, y Alex cada vez sonreía más. Los dos hablaban cada vez más a menudo y cada vez por más tiempo, charlando de mil cosas, o directamente sentándose juntos en silencio frente al lago.

Sus amigos estaban asombrados de lo bien que parecían conocerse aquellos dos. Tal vez no tan bien como entre los merodeadores, pero se acercaban. Había cosas que podían decir sin palabras, miradas que decían mundos. Realmente cada vez estaban más convencidos de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y lo realmente extraño, y que comenzaba a molestar a las chicas del club de fans de Sirius era que, al parecer, el casanova no se había liado con nadie desde su llegada. Ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a las chicas, fuera de aquella extraña recién llegada. Y eso las ponía de muy mal humor, de uno muy muy malo. Y fue pasado ya prácticamente un mes y medio desde que comenzó el curso, cuando estas decidieron actuar.

Alex iba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca, a reunirse con todos, pues había salido un momento al servicio. Tatareaba una canción entre dientes, y llevaba el cabello recogido en un medio moño, con una de las orquídeas violetas que le había mandado Sirius aquella mañana en él. Se dio prácticamente de bruces con la junta directiva del club de fans de Sirius Black. Algo desorientada, escuchó lo que le decía la presidenta, que lucía orgullosa su chapita exhibiendo su cargo.

Alejandra Sillen?

Si

Me presento – dijo con voz cargada de prepotencia – soy Sonia Delevieux, presidenta del club de fans de Sirius Sebastian Black – Alex notó que no sabían el nombre completo, y se sintió halagada por ser una de las pocas personas que lo sabían – Nuestra vice presidenta – señaló a Sophie, su compañera de cuarto que la miró con superioridad - nos ha hecho llegar la información de que recibes flores todos los días de Sirius. Es eso cierto?

Sí, pero no veo en que os puede interesar – comentó la castaña, perfectamente cortés pero fría y distante.

CÓMO QUE EN QUÉ NOS PUEDE INTERESAR???!!! TÚ MALDITA ZO…. – exclamó Sophie.

BASTA – se impuso Sonia – Hemos venido a decirte que, como club de Sirius, no vamos a permitir que le alejes de nosotras. Te daremos dos días de plazo para aceptar lo que él te pida y luego dejarle que siga con otros asuntos; bastante tiempo le has retenido haciéndote la difícil. Si quiere salir contigo, lo harás por menos de una semana, ni un minuto más. Y si quieres tener algún tipo de suerte de salir con él, tendrás que ingresar en el club, si no no se te dará la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo.

Decir que Alejandra parecía un pez era poco. Su asombro era tal que ni una sola palabra atinó a salir de su boca. Para cuando se recuperó, las chicas ya se habían ido; sin saber si reírse o gritarlas por idiotas o hechizarlas hasta que no supiesen quienes eran por atreverse a insinuar que Sirius era de propiedad de su ESTUPIDO club. Sus zancadas se hicieron más largas, a medida que, recordando las palabras ¡¡y las órdenes!!, se iba poniendo más y más furiosa. Irrumpió en la biblioteca y avanzó con los ojos ardientes de enojo hacia la mesa en la que estaban todos haciendo los deberes. Sus amigos alzaron la vista y no pudieron evitar pensar en que estaba bella así. Ella les hizo un gesto y recogió rápidamente sus cosas, pronto imitada por los demás. Salieron de la biblioteca y se fueron directamente a un salón al que les guiaron los merodeadores… que por cierto antes no había estado allí.

Mmm, Alex? Qué te pasa?

Que qué me pasa???!! – exclamó ella paseando a paso vivo, sin sentarse, al contrario que los demás – Os voy a reproducir las palabras de la descerebrada que dirige el grupo de estúpidas niñas imbéciles sin un atisbo de capacidad intelectual.

Y te refieres a…? – inquirió Lily, algo temerosa de la que pudiese ser la respuesta

Al club de fans de Sirius!!!!!!!!!!! Por Merlín!!!

Te han hecho algo??! – exclamó el moreno súbitamente.

Qué si me han hecho algo??!!! Han tenido la desfachatez de venirme a decir que tengo "dos días para aceptar lo que Sirius me pide" porque ya le he hecho "perder demasiado el tiempo" – y comenzó, cada vez con mayor rabia en la voz y grandes aspavientos a repetir palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho Sonia.

A medida que lo oía, a Padfoot se le fue ensombreciendo la cara y sus ojos azul oscuro presagiaron tormenta. Nada más acabar Alex, entre imprecaciones de Angie y Lily, las caras atónitas de los otros dos merodeadores, y las promesas de humillación por parte de Alex, Sirius salió dando un fuerte portazo de la habitación.

No supieron que pasó aquella tarde, y como las tres chicas se quedaron largo rato conversando con los merodeadores, subieron tarde a acostarse, sin intercambiar palabra con Sophie ni con Mary. Al día siguiente, a Alex le recibió un ramo de girasoles grandísimos, que la hicieron reír, aún más tras leer la tarjetita que mandaba Sirius con ella. Y eso le hizo olvidarse por completo de aquel club de niñas locas.

Buenos días, buenos días,

A ti hermosa como el sol

Como siempre flores te mando

Para ganar tu perdón.

Sonriendo y pensando como ponerse uno de los enormes girasoles en el pelo, se le pasó el rato, y descubrió que se le iba haciendo tarde para bajar a desayunar. Se hizo un moño y puso la flor en él, bajando corriendo. Nada más llegar al gran comedor, vio que muchas chicas la miraban con verdadero odio en sus ojos, preguntándose porqué sería, ella se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse con su grupo habitual. Lily y Angie miraban atónitas a Sirius, como si les hubiese dicho que dormía con un peluche, James y Remus sonreían disimuladamente, y Sirius… Sirius se veía contento y satisfecho de sí mismo.

Hola! – saludó Alex, sentándose al lado del moreno.

Hola, Alex, se te han quedado pegadas las sábanas? – preguntó jocoso James.

Pues sí – rió – Gracias por las flores, Sirs.

De nada – contestó el susodicho tras un instante de sorpresa ante el diminutivo que hacía tiempo que no oía – me alegro que te gusten.

Sí, mucho…

Sirius – dijo una voz femenina por detrás.

Alex se volvió y vio a Sonia, dudando si acercarse o no. Alex se extrañó ante este comportamiento, por lo normal, estas chicas no dudaban un momento en llegar y sentarse en el regazo del merodeador, incluso de darle un "beso de buenos días", es decir, un morreo tremendo. Y para más asombro de la castaña, Sirius contestó con voz gélida.

Creí haberte dicho que no te me acerques.

Pe… pero Sirius.

Pero nada, vete.

Y la joven se fue hecha un mar de lágrimas, las chicas se quedaron alucinadas, y Alex miró al animago sin comprender, sus ojos pidiendo una explicación.

He disuelto el club de fans – dijo Sirius al fin.

Qué!!! Pero si te encantaba tener club de fans propio!! – exclamó Alex sin entender ni torta – Porqué lo has hecho??

Porque se creían con el poder de mandarte. A ti!! Y de controlarme a mí, por igual!! Además, con lo que te dijeron, tampoco las iba a dejar que siguieran… - Alex miró a Sirius atónita ante el enfado que se percibía en su voz.

Te perdono – dijo ella, inclinándose a su oreja, diciéndolo muy bajito, y separándose un poco, le besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

Qué? Porqué? – exclamó Sirius, y se rehizo rápidamente – No es que me disguste ni nada, pero…

Porque me has demostrado claramente que te arrepientes – explicó Alex, todavía con sus caras muy cerca – y porque lo que has hecho hoy demuestra que realmente te preocupas por mí. Además… eres un cabezota empedernido.

Gracias – dijo Sirius, y la abrazó – gracias.

Y ambos se perdieron en el momento, en el que habría que decir que Sirius estaba exultante de alegría. Sus amigos miraron la escena, entendiendo sólo a medias lo importante que era ese momento para ambos.


	7. Escarmiento

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo!!!!!

De verdad, pero he tenido un importante bajón de inspiración. Creo que ya estoy recuperada, así que intentaré actualizar un poco más rápido.

Lo siento de veras!! Agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis dejado n.n y me alegro de que os guste la historia.

Gracias por leer y disfrutad!!

**Escarmiento para cierto club**

Desde que Alex había perdonado a Sirius, ambos pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos; no solo con los merodeadores, si no paseando a solas por el lago, jugando al quidditch o simplemente mirando el fuego en silencio, cosa rarísima para Sirius. Todo el mundo empezaba a decir que salían juntos, y se empezaban a hacer apuestas para ver cuanto duraban, pero ellos dos no se daban por aludidos. Y sus amigos sabían que aún cuando se querían mucho, necesitaban darse tiempo para adaptarse de nuevo al otro.

La joven ya se había integrado completamente con los merodeadores; cada vez se hacían más comunes las partidas de ajedrez contra Remus o las tardes de quidditch con Angie, James y Sirius, o las veladas leyendo tranquilamente con Lily y Remus mientras los otros tres se dedicaban a montar escándalo por vaya usted a saber quién.

Sí, octubre transcurría en una apacible rutina que rodeaba el castillo. Los merodeadores hacían lo posible por romperla, haciendo bromas a los Slytherin, en especial a cierto moreno de pelo graso; aunque cada vez eran menos crueles y más esporádicas, ya que las miradas desaprobadoras de Lily y Alex hacían milagros. Todo parecía tranquilo y nada perturbaba la paz… hasta que Alex decidió que se iba a vengar de aquellas niñas del club de fans que había disuelto el merodeador hace apenas una semana.

Lily y Angie miraron divertidas como la castaña llevaba un cuadernito siempre encima en el que iba apuntando algo que, a pesar de las continuas preguntas de sus amigos, nunca revelaba. Y cuando en una de esas, los merodeadores lo cogieron y lo abrieron emocionados por saber que apuntaba, se llevaron una enorme decepción al ver que estaba escrito en griego antiguo, por lo que no podían ni descifrar las letras.

En serio, Alex, qué llevas allí? – preguntó una noche Angie sentándose en la cama de su prima.

Eso, a nosotras nos lo puedes contar. – añadió Lily, la castaña cerró los doseles a su alrededor y puso un hechizo de silencio al ver como las otras dos oían atentamente, intentando captar algo.

Bueno, digamos que es algo que va a hacer que el club de fans de Sirius, sobre todo la "junta directiva" pase muy mal año. – la sonrisa malvada de Alex les dio escalofríos a las otras dos, sabiendo que lo que les pasase a esas chicas no iba a ser muy bueno.

Aquella noche, Alex salió del cuarto con disimulo y se dedicó a ir una por una a las chicas que tenía recogidas en la libreta, aquella primera broma iba dirigida a todas las participantes del club, así que había conseguido una lista con todos los nombres, los cursos, las casas y había averiguado la contraseña de las casas. Avanzaba con sigilo, como un lince por el bosque, sin un solo ruido. Era como una sombra, pero invisibles para ella, tres chicos observaron atónitos como se metía en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Esa era Alex?

Eso parece – susurró Remus

Pero… bueno, no parece del tipo de chica que se meta en líos. – añadió James.

Bueno, mañana en el desayuno le pregunto.

Si, los merodeadores, sintiéndose con gula de madrugada, habían decidido dar un paseo bajo la capa invisible de James hasta las cocinas. Cuando volvían percibieron a la chica, de allí su conversación. Así que los merodeadores se fueron hasta su cuarto y tras un banquete de dulces se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Horas más tarde, Alex caía exhausta en su cama, dejando preparada en su mesilla de noche una poción de descanso, para estar en plenas condiciones el día siguiente, después de todo… no se quería perder su propia broma.

Al día siguiente, Alex se despertó tipo zombie al sonido de su despertador. Lo apagó y se tomó de inmediato la poción que había hecho el día anterior. Con una sonrisa, se asomó a sus dos compañeras de cuarto, ambas miembros del club de fans y no pudo evitar una carcajada. Despertó a Lily y a Angie y ambas, viéndola con esa expresión, adivinaron que algo había hecho, así que no pusieron mucha resistencia a esperar con ella abajo en la sala común. Alex esperó a los chicos, que bajaron un poco más tarde, aunque de todas formas temprano para lo que eran ellos – desde que Sirius se despertaba él solo por las mañanas, se agilizaba mucho el salir del cuarto – y con una sonrisa que puso sobre aviso a los merodeadores, agitó su varita con un movimiento seco.

Cinco, cuatro, tres – comenzó a contar ella lentamente – dos… uno.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito resonó por todo el castillo, despertando a los durmientes, y dando un susto de muerte a los que estaban ya despiertos. Agudo, horrorizado, espantado y escandaloso, aquel chillido de decenas de voces femeninas gritando al unísono puso en pie al castillo de inmediato. Los cinco amigos miraron a Alex, esperando una explicación, pero ella solo sonrió aún más ampliamente. Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras y en forma de tromba, entraron a la sala común de Griffindor todas las chicas de la casa que eran miembros del club de fans. Al verlas, los demás no pudieron más que echarse a reír a carcajadas, mientras ellas, al verse unas a otras, gritaban aún más fuerte y se ponían aún más histéricas.

Los merodeadores se revolcaban de risa por el suelo mientras que Lily y Angie lloraban de las carcajadas y Alex lo miraba todo con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Eso les pasa por brujas.

Las risas redoblaron. Todas las fans habían sido convertidas en la típica bruja de cuento muggle: pelo gris, estropajoso y erizado, piel verde, grandes narices con verrugas, numerosas arrugas, andar encorvado y contrahecho y uñas largas, negras y repugnantes. Además, todas vestían con semejantes harapos y retales de tela negra que acentuaban igualmente el efecto.

Lise comenzó a reír y, apoyada en sus dos amigas, se fueron hacia el comedor, cruzándose con la profesora McGonnagal que les preguntó alarmada qué pasaba, ellas solo pudieron reír, y señalaron el hueco que dejaba el retrato, por el que salían los merodeadores también muertos de risa. La profesora entró y al ver la escena dejó salir un estridente chillido. Los seis amigos se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron a intentar desayunar. Cosa imposible cuando vieron como entraban las demás chicas del club; Sirius no pudo dejar de notarlo.

Eh! Es mi club de fans – dijo divertido.

Oh, sí – comentó despreocupadamente Alex – que coincidencia, no?

Sí, y también es una coincidencia que nosotros te viésemos anoche deambulando por los pasillos. – comentó Remus con una gran sonrisa.

De verdad? Asombroso – añadió la castaña.

Con esto casi sobrepasas a los merodeadores

Prongs!!!!!! Eso es una blasfemia!!!

Cierto… por eso he dicho casi. Te falta todavía, querida.

Ya… vosotros esperad.

Dios, Alex, no me había reído tanto en mi vida – dijo Lily – Ha sido una broma fantástica.

Eh! A nosotros nunca nos has dicho eso!!

Ves? Las mías son mejores – exclamó la castaña sacándole la lengua al de gafas, mientras Sirius reía y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, prácticamente sin profesores, puesto que la mayoría estaban intentando quitarles el hechizo a las alumnas, pero sin resultado. Era una poción que no se iría hasta pasadas veinticuatro horas, y así se iba a quedar. Salieron tranquilamente del comedor y se encontraron con las chicas de Griffindor, que venían acompañadas de su directora de casa.

TÚ!! – rugió Sophie.

La verdad es que da un poco de miedo – susurró James a Lily, que soltó una risita.

SÉ QUE HAS SIDO TÚ, ZORRA ASQUER…!!!!!!!

Señorita Sullivan!!! – exclamó McGonnagal escandalizada – Contrólese!!

Ha sido ella, profesora!!!! Lo sé!!!

Porqué iba la señorita Sillen a hacerles tal cosa?

PORQUE ESTÁ CELOSA!!!

Profesora, - interrumpió Alex – le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver. Y no quisiera parecer irrespetuosa, pero es que si no me voy ahora no llegaré a clase, y el profesor Slughorn...

Es cierto, puede irse, señorita Sillen. Estoy segura que…

CÓMO??!!! HA SIDO ELLA!!!!

SEÑORITA SULLIVAN, NO ME GRITE!!! – rugió la profesora – La señorita Sillen no tiene ningún motivo para hacerles esto, y además jamás haría algo así. Cálmese y vaya a sus clases.

La profesora se fue, llevando a Sophie del brazo. Mientras los seis amigos se iban hacia el aula de pociones. James y Sirius se inclinaron ante la joven, que rió y les hizo levantarse de inmediato. Remus dijo jocoso:

Chapeau!

Ha sido fantástico, Alex, parecía que no habías roto un plato en tu vida.

Claro… lleva practicando desde pequeña! Así nunca la pillaban cuando robábamos dulces de la cocina!! – exclamó su prima.


	8. Halloween

**Halloween**

Halloween llegó y cayó en sábado, lo que hizo que todos los alumnos – de tercero para arriba – tuviesen el día para ir a Hogsmeade, que se llenó de risas, gritos y carreras. Los merodeadores y las tres chicas no dudaron en bajar para unirse a la celebración; compraron un montón de dulces y bromas, jugaron a una guerra de nieve, y luego, exhaustos y eufóricos entraron a comer a las tres escobas. Volvieron a Hogwarts a punto para cambiarse de ropa y bajar a la cena.

Aquel era el primer banquete de Halloween de Alex, dado que en su antiguo colegio ni lo celebraban de forma oficial. Así que, tras haber oído a sus amigos sobre las decoraciones y la comida, estaba ansiosa por que comenzase el evento. Tras ponerse la túnica y el uniforme, las tres chicas bajaron y esperaron un buen rato hasta que los merodeadores decidieron bajar y se fueron todos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, Alex soltó una risa de pura delicia al ver las calabazas flotantes, los fantasmas, que se reunían todos en la sala, las velas voladoras, y todo rodeado de un ambiente cálido y distendido.

Te gusta?

Me encanta – rió la chica – No había visto nada tan decorado desde que fui a EEUU

Sí, los americanos celebran Halloween mucho más que nosotros – dijo Lily.

El banquete fue muy divertido entre bromas y risas acabaron de los últimos, cuando ya los profesores les iban echando a sus respectivas casas, y daban advertencias para aquellos a los que se les ocurriese estar de paseo por los pasillos tras el toque de queda. Los seis amigos se dirigieron a Griffindor, y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala común, frente al fuego, y hablaron hasta que los seis bostezos seguidos de Lily les hicieron reír y Remus comentó que ya era hora de irse a la cama.

Alex subió y se puso el pijama, metiéndose de inmediato entre las sábanas y dando las buenas noches a su prima y su amiga, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato. Cuando le parecía que solo llevaba dos minutos dormida, notó que alguien le sacudía el hombro y repetía su nombre dulcemente en un susurro. Gimió dormida y se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose bajo sus mantas. Oyó una risita y se decidió a ver quién parecía no querer dejarla dormir.

Sirs? – dijo un poco desorientada, viendo al merodeador a la cabecera de su cama.

Shh – susurró el otro, tapándole la boca con suavidad – ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Mmm, voy. Espera que me ponga la bata.

Alex se puso la bata y se calzó los primeros zapatos que encontró. Luego siguió a Sirius hasta la sala común, donde le esperaba el joven, en pijama también, con una bata y con una mochila al hombro.

Sirs! Sabes que hora es? – preguntó bostezando.

Ya, pero merece la pena, ya lo verás

Cómo has subido? Se supone que hay un hechizo para que no puedan subir chicos – dijo Alex cada vez más despierta.

Secreto de merodeador – sonrió el moreno con una sonrisa matadora.

Alex sonrió y Sirius sacó una capa de la mochila y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase, les cubrió a ambos. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron por la sorpresa, miró a Sirius interrogativamente y este respondió en un susurro en su oreja "Es de James". Alex sintió un escalofrío ante la cercanía del joven, pero intentó camuflarlo. Anduvieron para arriba, entre pasillos y escaleras sigilosos como fantasmas, y la chica se preguntaba a dónde estaría llevándola el moreno. De pronto pararon ante una puerta muy gruesa de madera, y Sirius se volvió a su acompañante y dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que hacía que las piernas de Alex se volviesen de gelatina.

Cierra los ojos – la joven sonrió y se dejó llevar por él – No los abras eh?

No – rió ella – Sirs, a dónde me llevas?

Ya lo verás. No abras los ojos, eh? Cuidado un escalón.

Vale – avanzaron a trompicones unos metros y Sirius paró a la chica y se puso detrás de ella.

Ahora… ábrelos.

Alex ahogó una exclamación al ver el magnífico espectáculo que se ofrecía a ella. Estaban en un balcón, en una de las torres, en piedra y sin más iluminación que la luna, casi llena que brillaba en el cielo. Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de enredaderas que le daban un aspecto encantado a la sala, y tras el balcón… una vista de ensueño. La luna soltaba sus rayos sobre los terrenos del castillo y el bosque prohibido, tiñéndolo todo de color plata. El lago refulgía y reflejaba el satélite en todo su esplendor.

Merlín – susurró Alex, como temiendo que si hablaba muy fuerte se rompiese esa tranquila atmósfera y desapareciese el encanto – es precioso.

Te gusta?

Me encanta es… es tan bonito! Me gustaría poder pintarlo para mirarlo siempre que pudiese.

Sí, yo también he querido hacerlo. Pero de esta forma tiene más encanto. Ven, siéntate.

Sin apartar los ojos de la vista, la joven se sentó entre las piernas de Sirius, que estaba apoyado en la pared que cerraba el cuarto, y miraron ambos hacia delante, observando sin impedimentos la vista, pues el balcón no tenía barandilla. El merodeador sacó otra de las capas – una estaba en el suelo a modo de cojín – y se cubrieron ambos con ella, dejando solo fuera las cabezas.

Hace mucho que conoces este sitio?

Sí – repuso él – solía venir aquí cuando tenía algún problema… es un buen sitio para pensar. Pero nunca había traído a nadie.

Gracias – susurró Alex al oír eso.

Quería compartirlo contigo. Ahora, mira… dentro de nada van a salir.

Eh? Quienes?

Mira – dijo solamente el chico.

Y de entre la espesura del bosque, salió un magnífico unicornio, brillando como una gema a la luz argenta de la luna, Alex contuvo la respiración, al ver como se acercaba a la orilla y bebía. Su maravilla creció cuando uno a uno, toda la manada de unicornios, se unieron al primero, bebiendo del lago, recostándose en el pasto o simplemente corriendo de un lado para otro.

Cielos.

Lo sé… es increíble.

Sí – dijo ella sin encontrar palabras para expresarse.

Allí estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, envueltos en paz, silencio y tranquilidad, resguardados del frío por la gruesa capa de pieles y la mutua cercanía. Alex no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era una situación terriblemente romántica, y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al darse cuenta de que no querría compartirla con nadie más que con Sirius. Miró al cielo, a las estrellas, y sonrió aún más. Adivinando su sonrisa, el merodeador le susurró al oído.

Recuerdas cuando las observábamos juntos, las constelaciones?

Sí, podíamos pasarnos noches enteras mirando al cielo.

No ha cambiado. Yo sigo mirando al cielo, a una estrella en particular. Sigo buscando Rigel, incluso sin quererlo. Y me acuerdo de ti cada vez que la veo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash-back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius y Alex se tumbaron en la playa sureña, mirando el cielo plagado de estrellas y sonriendo al contemplar la hermosa vista. Se habían escapado de sus respectivos dormitorios y allí estaban, abrazados, mirando la inmensidad del espacio.

Aquella es Rigel – dijo Sirius a su atenta compañera – una de las estrellas más brillantes del cielo.

Me encanta – contestó Alex con los ojos brillantes.

Te pega mucho – rió el moreno – y sabes? Rigel es parte de la constelación de Orión… qué coincidencia, verdad? Es normal que te guste, además, te pega.

Ya, dices eso porque es parte de tu constelación.

El joven solo volvió a reír y se colocó encima de la chica junto a él, mirando como la luna jugaba a dibujar sombras en su rostro y sus cabellos. La besó, intensamente, allí bajo la bóveda celeste. Allí comenzó todo… todo lo que acabaría con un joven huyendo asustado por la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash-back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El moreno volvió al presente, para ver como Alex le observaba con sus hermosos ojos brillando a la luz de la luna. Ella solo susurró su nombre, en una pregunta muda.

No quiero perderte, Alex, quiero estar contigo, y no solo como tu amigo. Quiero salir contigo, ser tu novio.

Sirs… yo, a mí me encantaría salir contigo… pero tienes que entender que yo sí que quiero que me seas fiel, he oído de todos tus amoríos, y si queremos intentarlo, tiene que ser una relación exclusiva.

Por supuesto – dijo el joven sin una sola duda – no pensaría nunca en serte infiel, Alex, nunca lo he sido con nadie. Tal vez haya tenido muchas aventuras, pero cuando salía con alguien, salía solo con ella.

Se hizo un largo silencio, ambos se miraban, examinándose para ver si sus sentimientos eran sinceros, para saber que aquello era el comienzo de algo bueno. Y sonrieron inconscientemente, sabiendo que con el otro serían más felices que nunca. Sirius rió y abrazó aún más estrechamente a Alex contra sí, pletórico de felicidad.

Merlín!!! No sabes lo contento que puedo estar!!!

Y yo – rió a su vez la castaña – lo llevo deseando desde que nos volvimos a ver.

En serio?? Pues bien que lo disimulaste ¬¬

Oye!! – Alex se hizo la ofendida.

Alex… esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien; ya llegamos al final, y quiero que empecemos por el principio. Tomárnoslo despacio, ir paso a paso…

Gracias

Porqué?

Porque me has demostrado que me respetas, y que realmente te intereso. Yo también quiero ir lento, quiero oportunidad de conocerte mejor…

Bien, entonces empecemos por el principio: te apetecería salir mañana a dar una vuelta por los parques?

Sí – rió ella feliz – me encantaría.


End file.
